Mixed Beings
by monkeywahl
Summary: Struggling against losing herself to the harsh reality of her past and heading proudly towards the future, Lucy must face her father head on and make him pay for his sins if she ever wished to move forward. [NaLu and others/AU]
1. Mixed Beings

Theories of inhuman, or godlike beings are mere ideas supported by works that date back to ancient times. Eyewitness accounts of these "beings" reported by humans, or more commonly, mortals, have caused the public to deem said person delusional, or even insane, depraved to make such claims. Other times, though, some may even care to believe that it's the government planning a conspiracy against humanity, and working strenuously to keep information about these so called "beings" tightly compressed under the rug.

In this day and age, speaking freely about extraterrestrials is considered highly unprincipled.

_**[-]**_

They were opposite worlds in one whole. It was almost as if they each mirrored one another, visually and carefully judging the other's reflection. Only did Believers fully understand this never-ending face off―those who truly sought and grasped knowledge of each world.

It was quite easy to pass into each other's world; it was less tedious than one would think. All it took was an open mind or a flap of wings, and almost in an instant, you were there.

But for some, stepping foot in either world was forbidden. Those who belonged to no kingdom were forced to forever drift in the Middle. The Middle was territory ruled by humans, and was only granted to the mortals and Drifters―those banned from worlds.

Lucy Heartfilia was a Drifter.

She walked among the humans, though she couldn't converse with them. She couldn't touch them. Usually. On rare occasions, she could be noticed by small children, and even though it being as simple as a glance, or even a _hello_, Lucy was grateful. She truly was. Being alone and isolated was the kind of life she considered normal, while the '_normal_' for others was being constantly surrounded by friends and family.

Lucy didn't have any friends―rather, she _no longer _has any. They were now memories of joyful figures with shadowed faces and white wings. But that was... how long ago now? She doesn't remember; she was young then. She doesn't remember their features or their names or the sound of their voices, for she let go of her grasp on those memories long ago. They weren't worth holding dear to her heart. Why would they be? She'll ever be able to see them again, so where would the purpose lie?

This female was different, a one-of-a-kind breed. A breed that was frowned upon in Hell, especially by her father. The ruler of all things malign: Lord Jude Heartfilia.

He's the one who's caused Lucy's desolation. He's the one who banished her to the Middle, and cursed her to a lifetime filled with woe and solitude. Her mother's death disconcerted her life, incredibly.

Lucy's mother, Layla Heartfilia, was a high-ranking angel. She was the closest to God, which meant she had the most privileges out of her fellow angels. That was a blessing, for she could roam freely, but also a curse, for that's how she came in contact with Lord Jude.

Curiosity killed the cat, or in this case, angel, or that's what Layla had originally thought to be true.

She had been curious, about the Underworld; she had only heard stories about the pits of scorching flames and unimaginable darkness, until the day Layla snuck away from God's eye and wandered too deep.

Demons had warned their Lord about the approach of a Holy Being, which enraged the ruler. "Who _dare _step an irreverent foot in my home!" he had bellowed, and set off to find the intruder. Jude spotted Layla quickly, and no words were exchanged before he thrust his hand through her chest. This was an appropriate action to those who trespassed; God Makarov and Lord Jude had mutually agreed. If angels were to come to Hell, death was a fitting punishment, and vice versa.

But, Layla didn't die, like any other angel would after experiencing an attack such as that one. She could regenerate anything almost instantly, so when Jude retracted his hand and the hole in her body began to close, the man became startled. Something within his heart clenched. The woman looked so beautiful, with her skin being purer than the whitest snow, and blonde hair brighter than the flames he surrounded himself with. Her wound finished healing with a brief glow of gold, which was littered with what seemed like thousands of tiny sparkles that eventually dissolved into her flesh. Blood had stained her cheeks and her breasts, and what startled Jude the most was the intense curiosity that flickered behind her bright irises and the faint smile that tugged at her lips.

"What.. are you?" The Lord was baffled. "I am a Rank Ten angel, Layla. The only one of my kind," she said softly, and the Devil found himself backing up. "Ra.. Rank Ten.."

Rank Ten angels, he knew of them. He had fought a war against them long ago, and it was the most unnerving thing he had ever faced. They were monsters, worse than the most _damned _soul at the darkest depths of his domain. They were destructive, created solely for defeating demons, and had the ability to extinct the human race. The sole reason the demons had won against the Holy Beings was because Jude had sacrificed part of his soul to wipe the remaining angels out in one blast. And, because of that, he was now weaker.

"And you are?" Layla asked, stepping closer to the demon that towered before her. Her white, feathery wings unconsciously flapped, and out of instinct, Jude also opened his. "Woah..!" she exclaimed in awe, admiring the greatness of his wingspan and the darkest shade of black she's ever seen, which made up a majority of his wings. What was wrong with this female!? Had she no idea who he was!?

"Lord Jude. Ruler of the Underworld." His answer seemed to snap something within her, and immediately, she recoiled, tucking her wings down as a dog would its ears. He could tell she was terrified, and for that, a menacing gleam narrowed his eyes. He could practically smell the fear that rolled off her body in waves, and briefly, it excited him. The blonde angel backed up, and a second later, she launched herself into the air, and flew into the clouds. "Fuckin' Makarov," he spat. "What are you allowing your underlings to do?"

After that time, Layla continued to return to the border. She always hid behind rocks, watching and studying the demons. Sometimes, Jude would confront her, but each time, she'd fly away. Until one day, this is, the ruler of demons caught her by her throat and held her firmly against the harsh surface of the rock behind her. "What is your fucking purpose here, Layla?" he had spat, pressing his scaled fingers deeper into her pulse, his palm crushing her windpipe; his sharp nails drew the slightest drop of blood from her skin. "What is Makarov planning!" Layla frantically tried to spread her wings, but they painfully scraped against the jagged edges of the intrusive igneous rock; she ripped out a few feathers in the process, which fell ungracefully to the earth.

"He-he doesn't.. know I'm here!" she croaked, clawing at his large hand. The angel's vision was dotting with darkness, and the halo floating above her head began to flicker. "I'm just... just cu-rious!" Her eyes began to cloud with tears. "Why?" the man snarled, leaning his face closer to hers. Layla could comprehend his words, but she was unable to voice a response. She could no longer breathe, and her hands dropped limply to her sides, but she kept one eye cracked to stare into Jude's.

When Jude released her throat, Layla landed on her knees roughly, gasping for air. "Why are you snooping around my domain, Monster?" After the woman collected her composure, she propped herself up by her hands. Wetness streaked her cheeks, and she said, "My intentions were far from malicious, Demon King. I merely wished to see for myself what you creatures were like."

"You have seen what we do, Holy Being. You will leave and never return. Any information you may have acquired in this place will be shared to no other ear." It was true that Layla returned to Heaven, and it wasn't long before God spoke with her. "What do you think you've been doing, my child?" he had asked earnestly. "You are very aware of the dangers of the Underworld, are you not?" He paused. "With your power... If they got their hands on you, Layla.."

"I know, my Lord." The woman knelt and bowed her head, spreading her wings as far as she could manage, as a sign of her desire for forgiveness. "Lift your head, my child. But I forbid you from venturing there any longer."

Layla Heartfilia wasn't an obedient Holy Being. The next time she had encountered Jude, she was captured. It almost sparked a second war between Heaven and Hell, but Jude had warned God that if Layla wasn't to remain in Hell, he'd use her to annihilate the human race. Makarov had backed down at that point.

Eventually but gradually, the blonde had fallen in love with the Demon King. When Jude impregnated Layla, and word spread to reach the heaven's above, the holiness burst into an uproar. A demon and an angel mating was the most depraved action.. such a _sin _that no one had ever _dared _to perform it. When God caught news of the Rank Ten angel's pregnancy, his anger boiled out of control. He spite the earth beneath him, sending pounding rain and freezing weather upon the mortal's heads as a way to relinquish his normally repressed anger.

There was nothing the ruler of Heaven could do. He wasn't aware of Jude's true intentions, nor could he understand the thought process of his dear Layla. He had vowed to keep a close eye on the growth of that child, and a closer watch on Layla herself. There was no telling how strong the child may become, or how feeble the angel may end up.

**_[-]_**

When Layla died, Jude went on a rampage. His fury consumed his normally apathetic features. That woman was the one thing he had cherished, protected, _cared for_, more than anything else. She was unjustly stolen away from him, too abruptly and too harshly. It was like she was pried from his embrace and thrown into a pit of fire at his feet, leaving no trace of her behind.

But there was.

Lucy.

The demon had grown tired of seeing her smiling, bright face every day, a smile that mirrored Layla's. Hair that mirrored Layla's. Eyes that mirrored Layla's. A _giggle _that mirrored Layla's. How could he, the ruler of _demons_, and everything else unscrupulous, be _cursed_ with this burden? The burden to raise this strange child by himself, void of the love his life―the brightest flame that stood out against the rest. It was as if Lucy simply existed to remind him every _damn _day that Layla was no longer living.

The angel opened up a passage to Jude's heart that no creature has ever been. And when she passed into the afterlife, it was like she crawled back out and sealed it shut with a wall of iron herself. Lucy wasn't capable of breaking down that wall.

Overcome by resent and abhor against his only child, Jude banished Lucy to the Middle to never step foot back into the depths of Hell or the heights of Heaven for the remainder of her life. He had the authority to do so, after all.

It was plainly fair. Lucy didn't deserve to belong to two different worlds. It was her fault. His daughter was to blame. If she had never been born, Layla would have never became as weak as she had. No, Jude should have never brought Layla into Hell. He should have killed her the first time he wrapped his deathly hand around her throat. He should have noticed the glow of her halo diminishing. But he didn't. He didn't until it was too late. She should have stayed in Heaven. Layla knew being away from her home for too long would eventually lead to her demise, so, _why_?! Why did that **_fool _**use up her remaining precious power to raise Lucy? They could have stayed together for so much longer if that damn half-demon wasn't born.

Jude hates Lucy. He hates that she's alive and Layla isn't. He hates that _she's not Layla_. He was selfish, he knew. He was a demon; it was his nature. But the Holy Being changed him. She warped his heart, and when she left, it quickly reverted back to its previous state. He was cold. Heartless. A ruler.

**_[-]_**

Lucy grew up weak. The only reason she's lived seventeen years was solely because of being a Drifter. While her mother had a world separating her from her home, the blonde was in the middle of two places she belonged, or.. where she was _supposed _to belong.

She couldn't fly for long periods of time like regular angels. She couldn't regenerate quickly like her mother could. She couldn't reduce the size of her wings like other angels could. But, she didn't have angel wings. She inherited her father's wings, which held a span two three times her height. Even if she could return to Heaven, (she had visited many times when she was younger), Lucy doubted she'd be accepted, despite the halo that hovered above the crown of her head.

When she was a little girl, her wings had hardly been the length of her arm, but over the years, they've grown drastically. She was viewed as a monster. Angels that have visited the Middle have witnessed Lucy, but cowered back in fear and dashed off to return to the clouds. Maybe she was a monster. A Holy Being, but at the same time, a Demonic Being: A monster.

Why was she alive? Breathing? Walking among humanity? She killed her mother. She was banished from either home. She was despised by her own father. But she couldn't die, no matter how hard she tried to. Lucy wasn't granted that luxury. Atop being every other name under the sun, the blonde was also an Immortal Being. It was all the more reason for others to cower away from her.

She had untapped abilities that she'd probably never be able to use, merely because her power's energy was always half full. The only way to restore that energy would be to return to either Heaven or Hell.

_**[-]**_

It was lonely, walking among the crowds of New York City, the families and individuals surrounding her, some smiling and laughing as if they didn't have a care in the world. Lucy was jealous. Lucy was so _forsaken_, that she'd do anything, _anything_, to find a way around her immortality. To die.

Why couldn't she be an angel _or _a demon? Why did she have to be both?

The blonde sighed, and stopped walking. The people simply walked through her as if she was transparent. But that's what happened once you became a Drifter. It's like your body becomes invisible. It tickled, Lucy always mentally noted each time a human would pass through her. It was like a friendly tingling that was sent in jolts throughout her torso. The feeling reminded her that she was living, no matter how desperately she tried to forget it.

Lucy looked up to the clouded sky, and a gust of wind blew through her tresses. Was it cold? Was it prickling? She couldn't feel the temperature of the air or the wind. But, by the way the mortals were dressed, it was _really _cold.

The teen's attire included a snow white leotard that wasn't actually cloth, but it wasn't her flesh either. She couldn't remove it, _and she's tried_. It was the most excruciating pain she's ever experienced. It's been attached to her body since she was born, (as all other angels), and now, since she's grown, it modestly covered her. Albeit, Lucy wished it covered a bit more of her cleavage, but there's nothing she could do about it. Three circular red dots formed a triangle on the side of her neck, on her pulse. She didn't know what they were, but touching them made her feel an incredible uneasiness that almost dared to trigger her gag reflex.

She doesn't touch them anymore.

The female continued to walk in the crowd, until she spotted the abandoned building she occasionally slept in. She looked to the left, then to the right, to check if there were any angels lingering about. She couldn't sense any, so she spread her wings, and launched off the ground, a gust of wind following from the force of her actions.

Lucy's wings were a maroon red, with webbing identical to that of a bat. They were thin but reliable.

Two demons took advantage of the angel's obliviousness, and watched in amusement as the... _thing _with wings identical to Lord Jude's and a halo reflecting a virtuous nature flew to the thirteenth floor of the building.

"Want to follow her?" one asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hello! I'm happy to present to you _another_ chapter fic! I've had this idea for _quite_ some time, and I'm glad that I was finally able to write it out and publish the first chapter. I know this chapter was kind of all over the place, but it was simply an introduction, explaining the Heartfilia's backstory. The second chapter will be more fluid, I promise!

This fic will be rated M for sexual situations in later chapters, that I'm probably (most likely) going to include.

So, thank you for taking time and reading this, and if you would be so kind as to leave me a quick review, I'd really appreciate it!

(I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.)


	2. Capture and Reunion

Demons were mischievous, scheming, conniving creatures, void of any kindness for those that were not of their kind. They were ruthless against angels, and in the seldom chance they got their hands on a human, holding back would never, and _will_ _never_ come into play. Most enjoyed the suffering and screams of agony, for it fueled their sense of pleasure.

These two beasts took the utmost satisfaction from tormenting the Holy Beings.

**_[-]_**

"What do you think it is?"

"_It_? Natsu, that's clearly a chick."

"How could I know that for sure?! Did you _see_ those friggin' wings, man!"

"Why do wings have anything-? Whatever. Let's go before she gets away. I'm sure Lord Jude will be pleased."

The two demons maneuvered quickly through the crowd of humans, simultaneously concealing their presence so that _being _wouldn't notice them. Once she disappeared behind the walls of the building, one of the boys clicked his tongue. "Hurry up before we lose 'er, Gray!"

The males leaped from the sidewalk to land on the floor of the building on the thirteenth floor, whose wall was crumbled and opened to the air. The building held an eerie quietness, and a gust of wind blew through, tossing their hair in different directions. Natsu was sure that the gale would bite him, that is, if he was a human, of course.

As the demon known as Gray searched the room, he caught the slightest glimpse of gold hair and pointed towards the doorway. "Go!" he commanded, quietly but firmly, and the two creatures bolted forward.

The mad dash to catch prey was a rush that every demon savored, because they rarely acquired the chance to even _go_ _after_ one. It made them zealous, and the excitement that coursed through their veins invigorated them. When Natsu and Gray reached the hall and turned to their right to continue the pursue, their features dropped slightly in disappointment. Their target was no longer moving―standing still a ways down.

"What have you come to me for, demons? What is your reason behind chasing after me?" The female spoke with such unwavering intensity that it caused a chill of joy to tap its fingers down Natsu's spine. "We've come to take you with us, and any resistance could mean the end of your life."

Lucy scoffed. "The _end _of my life?" She looked over her shoulder at the two Demonic Beings, and furrowed her brows in a pleading smile. "I beseech you to take it from me, but you will not be able to. I promise." Gray smiled and crossed his arms over his bare chest, confidence dripping off of his skin like a liquid, forming a puddle beneath him. The wind from ahead―the destroyed wall at the end of the hallway―blew back Lucy's hair, which carried her scent back to the demons. Natsu sniffed the air, and an incredible look overcame his shit-eating grin. He took a hesitant step back.

"What? What'd'ya smell?" Gray questioned in a hushed tone, eyeing the side of the blonde's face. Three red dots held their ground on the side of Lucy's neck, and he narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what they were. He's never seem something like that before, well, he's never seen something like _her_ either.

"No way. There's _no_―"

"What has that _demon _summoned me for!?" the girl bellowed, clenching her fists at her sides as a swirling light followed the curves of her figure. She turned around and expanded her wings completely―a trick she's learned from her father as a way to display dominance or to scare off potential threats. Lucy's previously brown eyes shone gold. "If you think you can take me, come." She said beneath her breath, "But you will fail miserably. You cannot defeat an Immortal Being."

"Let's go, Natsu. The hell are you waitin' for?" Gray began to walk forward, and Natsu bit his bottom lip roughly. The blonde closed her eyes, and murmured, "Fools."

The two beasts ran forward, side by side, once the female focused her attention fiercely on them. Natsu didn't have time to admire her beauty, as much as he would have liked to. He had a mission to accomplish.

The blonde held out her left palm and a blinding white light formed obediently against its skin. Natsu and Gray held their forearms in front of their line of vision to block out the light, and before Gray could register it within his mind, the light was flying towards him. "Shit..!" he cursed, as he was then thrown backwards numerous feet, landing on his back while a prickling sensation bombarded his stomach.

"Gray!" the opposite demon shouted, snarling at the being before him. "You bastard..!" he yelled, as he wound back his fist, readying to strike. However, Lucy was much quicker and used her right hand to muster the demonic side of her powers. A rosewood red beam shot in the direction of the boy, but he dodged it with ease. "Damn," she muttered as the demon closed the space between them rapidly.

Natsu remained low to the ground, and Lucy wound her bare foot back in hopes of making contact with his jaw. When she thought the distance was fit, she brought her heel around. The demon with strikingly pink hair grinned so widely that his sharp canines glinted, and Lucy smirked while a quick '_hmph_' hummed in the back of her throat.

Unexpectedly, Natsu launched himself into the air, and the blonde didn't have a second to react as he descended upon her. "Mmf!" He clamped his hand over his mouth, using his thumb and index and middle finger's strength to crush her jaw and send them harshly to the ground. He sat on her chest while his wing's claws stabbed her threw her wrists, pinning her down further. The hold on her face tightened, causing her eyes to widen drastically as a muffled screech of pain ripped from her throat. The only sounds that filled Lucy's ears were the crunching of the bones in her face and the breeze that blew past them.

Natsu cringed as her screaming pierced his ears. "Man, shut up, will you? I'm sure it doesn't hurt _that _much." A faint light began to swirl around her head and circle through her halo; her sounds began to die down shortly afterwards.

_Shit_, Lucy thought, her mind running wild, trying to conjure a plan in which she could come out victorious, preferably with their brains spattered across this hallway. If these demons were sent by her father, for a reason she could not imagine, they'd receive no mercy. But, that was just her demon side speaking. Moreover, _why_ would he send these two in the first place? For what reason was he trying to bring her back? After twelve _years_! _**Why**_!

Natsu's opposite hand wrapped around Lucy's neck, and his fingers tightly pressed against the three marks on her skin. Her pupils dilated, and a surge of vehement adrenaline shot through her veins. The infamous feeling of nausea in the pit of her stomach and a strong tingling in her fingertips caused Lucy to go into a near frenzy, struggling against his hold. It was like she was a wild animal trying desperately to escape from its captor and, in Natsu's eyes, she was just that.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the creature and brought her knee back, crushing his spine. His head threw back and a trail of spit flew from his lips, and the blonde took this opportunity to flip him backwards, once his grip loosened. The demon's claws ripped from her inner wrists, and he landed with a rough thud on the ground. Lucy quickly got to her feet, and surveyed her surroundings for three brief moments. The other individual was no longer in sight, and the pinkette was beginning to stand. She scowled.

"Tell me something," Natsu commanded, once he was on his feet, wiping his lip. "Why do you smell like Lord Jude?" Lucy could feel the blood trickle down her wrists and intertwine with her fingers, and slowly but surely, her jaw began to heal. Her golden irises remained shining, for they would until she discontinued the use of her powers. "You are nothing like we've seen before.." a voice drawled next to her ear, and before she could swing her elbow back, a clawed hand shot through her back and out through her front. Lucy released a shrill scream, and as her vision bounced around, she cautiously looked down at her wound.

She was _not _going to lose. If she could at least take one of her father's underlings out, then she'd be satisfied with herself.

Gray pulled out his hand and licked the blood from his fingertips, watching the way Lucy's shoulders trembled as he did so. Suddenly, the girl dashed forward with her wings tucked to her back. She made it to Natsu within a mere second, stunning the demon into petrification, as her malicious expression turned ardent; the sweetly delicious smile of bloodlust quirked her lips, causing his knees to go weak. Any thoughts flew from his mind at that moment, as he was too preoccupied with her dangerous beauty to care that she was getting too close for safety. While he stared into her eyes, (he could've sworn there was a galaxy within them), he didn't notice her hand reach up until it was gripping the side of his skull and smashing it against the nearby wall.

Lucy stumbled away at that point, her heart pounding desperately within her chest. She hasn't fought this hard in _years_, and swiftly, her fortitude was fading. She was becoming frightened, but also _oh_-so excited that the hole in her stomach wasn't healing properly. The blonde felt her blood run a race down her thigh and go to mingle between her toes. It was fantastic, really; she's never felt all these emotions in such a short period of time before, and it exhilarated her. She felt like she was actually _living_.

But for now, she needed to get out of there, or she'd be caught for sure and taken back to _him_. Lucy wanted to keep fighting, throwing these boys 'round in a circle, but she was becoming weak. Victory couldn't be guaranteed if she was weak.

"Taking one of them out will have to wait for another time," she mused.

The one with darker hair was ready to strike another hole through the being, but before he could strike, Lucy dashed towards the opening at the end of the hallway. "Go! What are you waiting for!" Natsu yelled, irritation laced throughout his tone thoroughly. Gray ran after her, and the blonde shivered delightfully. "Bitch!" he called after her, grinding his teeth. He wouldn't make it. He _wouldn't make it in time_.

Lucy stepped on a rock and furrowed her brows for a split second, ignoring the stinging of the sharpness in the bottom of her foot. She was almost there. She was almost to the ledge. The blonde extended her wings, preparing for flight, but before she reached the ledge, a single thump of her heart resounded through her body, halting her in her tracks. Her pupils shrunk and her breath hitched in the uppermost part of her throat; her body seemed to go stiff.

Gray took no mind to her sudden change in actions, and shoved his hand through her back once more. "_Gray_!" the pink-haired demon screeched, pulling himself together from where Lucy left him. He held a cold sweat on his muscular body, and his breathing was hasty. "You're going to kill her!"

_These memories.. who... who's are they..? _The girl's mind held flashes of a woman, an angel, being stabbed through the stomach, similar to how she was. The hand was scaled and large, but, who's was it? Who was that creature? What was she seeing? What was this?

When her body relaxed, Lucy collapsed, coughing up blood as the brightness in her eyes diminished, returning them to their natural chocolate brown. Her wounds weren't healing fast enough; maybe if he stabbed her once more, _once more_, maybe through the heart or something, she'd die. She'd die. _Please_.

The blonde inhaled irregular and brisk breaths, as her eyes followed Gray's figure. She tried to swallow, but the metallic taste that coated the lining of her throat made it difficult. "What are you?" he asked, kneeling down in front of her body. Lucy was on her side, hands relaxed and resting against the ground near her head. A few slow tears melted away from her eyes, slithering down her face. The ones that trailed over her nose dropped to the ground afterwards, while the ones that slid down her cheek continued to her ear.

"Pl-ease," she implored. "Finish me off, k-ill me, please, _I'm begging you_." Lucy's brows creased the skin between them as she reached out for Gray desperately. "Stab me a-gain, _please_."

"_Move_," Natsu ordered, grabbing Gray by his shoulder and throwing him backwards. "I fuckin' said you were gonna kill 'er, you fucking idiot." Natsu scooped up Lucy by placing one arm beneath her knees, and the other against her shoulders, lifting her up into his arms. Lucy cringed and gasped out a guttural groan as she felt her organs shift within her body. He watched in fascination as the glowing light that surrounded her wounds increased in intensity, seemingly working harder to patch her up. The sparkles that danced around the light swirled around and dissolved within her skin, but at the same time, more sparkles would appear.

"She's an Immortal Being, Natsu, do you see that? Imagine how pleased Lord Jude will be with us."

"I can already hear the extra meat being slopped onto our plates."

Lucy's heart was now slow and irresolute; it was unsure if it should continue beating. She could register that she was in the demon's arms, and that they were leaving the building, but she couldn't comprehend the look of unwavering confusion on the dark-haired man's face when she asked him to finish her off. Why did he seem so... careful? Like he suddenly remembered something? Demons sure were sometimes complicated to read.

The girl titled her head and looked down to examine her body. The glow of her regeneration powers illuminated her features, but also the blood that was seemingly painted against her skin. She found it smeared against the demon's chest and arms, and leisurely, she looked up to meet the one who was carrying her's face.

Were Demonic Beings naturally attractive?

Natsu caught her stare, and he looked down into her brown orbs that were accompanied by dark bags. He grinned at her, and adjusted his hold so it was more firm, and she said, "Thank you," quietly. "Thank you," she repeated. "I had fun."

The last thing the blonde saw was Natsu raise a confused eyebrow before she fell unconscious.

_**[-]**_

"Finally, we're almost back," Natsu sighed. He looked down to view the sleeping blonde's face, and jerked a little once her wings twitched against his arms. "Damn, her wings are so huge," he muttered, narrowing his brows accusingly. Gray interlace his fingers behind his head and closed his eyes. "It's weird, though, ain't it? I've never seen anything like her." The pinkette nodded his head, and then eyed the girl's halo. It was duller than before.

The thumping within Natsu's chest reached his ears as the suffocating smell of this person filled his nostrils. He was becoming nervous. She smelled like the Lord. She had powers Demonic and Holy Beings had. She could heal herself.

"-tsu."

Her eyes glowed. This wasn't _normal_. Natsu's never seen her around before, and he's one of the few that patrol the border; there was no way she could have gotten past him or the others, and made her way to the Devil, right?

"-atsu!"

But that was the only explanation he could think of for explaining her scent. For now.. since he didn't have any solid answers, he'd keep it from Gray. It's not like that bastard needed to know everything, either.

"_Natsu_!"

The boy carrying Lucy popped his head up with a quick, "Huh?"

"We're here, come on."

The duo demons casually walked into Hell, and immediately, a few patrols ran up to them but Natsu shot them a glare which caused them to back off. Even though they worked the same job, they didn't have the same rank. Natsu was the highest rank among those who patrolled the border, and he wasn't too far down on the ranking below Lord Jude himself. The one who was directly below Jude was Natsu's father, Igneel Dragneel.

By the time Natsu and Gray reached the ruler of Hell's throne, Lucy was regaining consciousness. A tight feeling within the back of her throat and a queasiness within the pit of her stomach caused her eyes to dart behind her eyelids, and Natsu could feel the pulse that was against his chest thumping like crazy. Lucy's heart was beating at an almost impossible speed, and for that, the demon widened his eyes.

Jude's demanding voice echoed, "What is this, that you're presenting before me, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster." At the sound of the vibrations of her father's voice, the blonde's eyes shot open. Her lips parted and her fingertips began to tingle―like before. The inside of her chest felt taut, and Lucy's lungs struggled to capture air. It was hot inside this place; it was uncomfortable. She knew who she was standing before. Her body was reacting. Her body was reacting to being in the presence of the Devil and being in Hell.

Her former home.

"We found her walking within the humans, my Lord," Gray announced, getting down on one knee and bowing his head. Natsu followed suit, but it was difficult, considering his circumstance. "What is it?" the ruler of demons spat, raising an eyebrow and narrowing his piercing eyes.

Lucy's wings twitched uncontrollably, itching to break free from Natsu's hold. The pinkette looked to the girl, apprehension stinging his senses like a bee would his skin. The blonde's eyes shot to Natsu's, and within a blink of an eye, she had him by his neck in a crushing grip and was flying upwards. A gasp escaped from the demon's lips as he immediately grasped onto Lucy's arms, only to find her grip tighten. "H-hey..!" Her eyes glowed once more, and she narrowed her eyes deeply before throwing the boy to the ground.

Natsu landed to the rock on his back, causing it to explode beneath the force of the impact. Crimson liquid flew from his lips and once the debris settled, he stared up to the floating being high above, whose wings were spread out confidently. Lucy's features held intimidation, and the pink-haired demon shivered.

"I'm home, _Father_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys. I'm so glad this story got such a positive immediate response! Thank you! Don't forget to leave me your thoughts!


	3. Unworthy

One way of dealing with occurrences that are preferred forgotten is to push them to the back of the mind. From there, they will (hopefully) remain hidden, until there is a trigger. What you so desperately tried to forget floods back into your memories, causing you to relive them.

Jude's past he wished to forget so dreadfully appeared before him in the version of his daughter, rendering him stunned.

**_[-]_**

Lucy's actions caused the demons to come to a silent halt. The only sounds that reached ears were the cracking and popping of the surrounding flames and the panting of Natsu below.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" The blonde narrowed her eyes at her father; the force of her awakened powers pounded against the vessels in her body, and she sighed in delight. It took time before Jude realized, but the more he stared the more his memories became clearer. "You.."

"Lucy.." Suddenly, Jude's soft, shocked eyes turned rock hard and darted to Gray. "You fucking _incompetent_ demons! What have you done..!?" he bellowed, his voice straining due to the intensity of his vibrations. "You _DARE_ disobey me, and go into the MIDDLE WITHOUT PERMISS―"

"_Remain_ your attention on me, _**Father**_!" The blonde flapped her wings once, causing a strong gust of wind to startle those on land. She was seething with irritation and Jude was fuming, but he took an inaudible deep breath and calmed his nerves. But only slightly.

"My daughter," the Demon King began, standing from his seat and placing his hands behind his back nonchalantly. He stepped down the three steps that led from his throne and said, "It has been a long time, has it not? It seems you've taken good care of yourself for all these years."

"Don't fuck with me!" Lucy screeched, baring her teeth; her canines had grown since the sudden surge filled her body. "Don't you have anything to say to me!? Your only child, who you'd abandoned!" She shook her head while she spoke, clenching a fist against her chest. Her heart was thumping incredibly, causing her blood to circulate five times quicker than normal. It was like all of her senses were heightened tenfold, like she became even more sensitive to her surroundings.

She _loved _the feeling. It was intoxicating. So this is what power felt like.

After a brief pause, Lord Jude spoke. "Die like your mother."

Lucy's breath hitched after he said the words she was hoping he wouldn't say. _But what was she expecting_? This heartless bastard was the reason for her suffering. She'd never forgive him.

Lucy scowled and snarled as her pupils locked in on Jude's menacing gaze. Tears began to blur her vision. She was shaking with despair and hatred. That demon was _finished_.

On her descent, the girl released a cry. Natsu cringed; his brows knitted together. He sensed her anguish, her _need_ for revenge. He sensed it all, and he wanted it all to himself. _He _wanted to fight the blonde. _He _wanted her to feel that way in _his _presence. He could almost pout and whine like a little boy because he wasn't getting what he so desperately sought. But, Natsu was a patient demon. He could wait, definitely.

Currently, Lucy wasn't despondent. The pinkette guessed she didn't know Jude's true strength. How long would those things last?

The Drifter blinked back unwanted tears and the closer she got to her father, the more she outstretched her arm. Jude decided he'd let her play around for a while, like the immature child she was.

The demon was caught by his neck and the duo then crashed through several rocks that surrounded his throne. Lucy's recently grown nails pierced his skin, and the newfound scent, that was his blood, piqued an interest within her nostrils. When their momentum ceased, Lucy remained atop her father. She used Natsu's method of attack and stabbed him through her wrists, holding him to the rock. He smirked, as if he was having fun. They landed at the edge of a cliff; boiling lava awaited below for an unlucky visitor. The heat alone seemingly burned her skin, but she didn't heed to it much.

"I _despise _you!" she screamed, winding back her right hand. Her normal red beam materialized against her palm into a solid ball, and a crackling sounded from it. It was like there was a tempest within the sphere, accompanied by fierce lighting. It was truly mesmerizing, but the girl didn't have time to gawk at such things. Jude smirked. "What progress," he mused.

Just as his child was about to strike, one of his subordinates tackled her off of him. Lucy groaned and tried to break free of her holder, but the demon's strength was far past her own; his strong arms held her down firmly. "MOVE!" she cried, and she grabbed the man's head, digging her claws into his skin, and threw him off. It was the pinkette from before; a trail of blood trickled down the side of his face, following his enticingly strong jawline. "Don't touch Lord Jude," he growled, and the blonde scoffed, returning her attention back to her father. "Fall back, demon. You have no business with my affairs." She could hear the underling's humorless chuckle.

"I have a lot of things to say to you," Lucy said in a low tone. "But I can settle with killing you instead..!" Once again, Lucy ran forward, her bare feet―colored black from the ground―pounding against the rocks. "You aren't immortal like I am!" Jude chuckled and held out his hand, signaling for the others not to interfere. Natsu pouted his lip and mumbled under his breath, about how unfair the Devil was being. "You always have all the fun, my Lord.."

"Immortal you are? We will see about that."

Lucy mustered another crackling beam, and aimed it at Jude's chest. He flew upwards before it reached him, and the blonde quickly followed, extinguishing her power. Her glowing eyes trailed his every movement. She shouted, "You betrayed me! Mother!" The Demon King was seemingly treating this chase as a simple game of tag. "And what if I did, Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Don't speak my mother's last name as if you have the _right_!" Miraculously, she gripped onto the male's ankle, and he widened his eyes for a millisecond before he was plummeting to the ground. "Lord Jude!" Gray and Natsu shouted in unison, taking a single step forwards. "Do not interfere!" he snarled, recollecting himself, a harsh look distinguishable as pure vexation written across his features. That goddamn bitch, making himself looking as if he were a fool, an _incompetent demon _himself. Jude pulled himself from the rocks, shook his wings out, and prepared himself for a _true _battle with Lucy.

"Such strength..." It was interesting, though. He wondered how far he could push her, push her powers, push her emotional state. He wanted to see if she was worthy of being considered his child.

"You have boldness, my dear offspring, for stepping foot inside my domain." The aura that previously surrounded the ruler took a drastic one-eighty, and the blonde found herself almost _suffocating _on the darkness of it. But, nonetheless, she swallowed her perturbation and continued her pursue. "Like I care about that!"

She flew towards Jude once again, head on. She never did learn, did she.

The Lord swiftly moved from her line of vision and grabbed onto her forearm tightly, snapping her bone in half. She released a groan of agony, clenching her teeth, and before she could use her left palm's power, she was being thrown through the air. "Don't you _dare _think you can defeat me, _the ruler of all things demonic_!" Lucy pushed herself away from the debris of where she landed and coughed violently for a few seconds, briefly looking to the light swirling her arm. "You are _weak_, Lucy Heartfilia!"

"You are no ruler, _Jude_! You're a murderer.. a murderer of your own _wife_! A shameless demon!"

Jude laughed, "Hence, _demon_."

This time, when Lucy progressed in his direction, the man met her halfway. "I never thought I'd be fighting my own daughter." She dodged the punches and grabs he threw, and he dodged the attacks of light she dished out. "I never thought I'd be left alone with the humans for all eternity."

The demon suddenly swiped out her legs and she fell backwards, crashing to the ground. "But I wonder how you so easily stepped past the border." He brought his fist down, it alight, an intense heat radiating from it; she rolled away in time for it to crash next to her skull. Lucy cringed before hopping to her feet. Fierce eyes locked against fierce eyes. "The seal I so kindly placed upon you must've weakened in these past twelve years, huh?"

"_Seal_? That's what those were!?"

By this time, a numerous amount of demons had gathered around to watch the battle. The man narrowed his eyes and growled lowly; he'd be required to end this quickly. His strong hearing picked up words that caused his blood to boil.

"Is Lord Jude truly that weak?"

"Look how powerful she is."

"Her eyes are glowing, look!"

"She might defeat Lord Jude."

He shouted, "Do not misconstrue!" How _dare _she, how dare she.. that wretched spawn. Jude sprinted forward and was before the blonde in a blink of an eye. She wasn't granted any reaction time before her father frowned while impaling his hand through her chest.

Through her heart.

It took a few seconds before Lucy came to face reality, and by that time, her father was pulling his extremity from her body. "H-hey.." Once he completely removed it, blood climbed her throat and she choked it out, squeezing her eyes shut and furrowing her brows, staggering. What was with the demon's infatuation with stabbing? Her knees became feeble and the intense circulation of her blood slowly decreased until it almost came to a standstill. She tripped over herself and fell against Jude's chest, pressing her palms weakly against his torrid tan skin. "D... Dad.." Jude felt her blood, _the combination of his and Layla's_, leak from her body and fall against his feet.

"It.. It hurts," she croaked, struggling to pant. "Everything hurts." The ruler stepped way from his daughter, shadows shielding his vision. "It's a shame, Lucy."

What, what was this? Why wasn't she.. Why did everything..? Lucy tried to swallow the saliva and metallic liquid that coated her taste buds, that formed a layer of red over her teeth, but she couldn't. Her muscles weren't allowing her to. Her heart was near destroyed and her resolve was disappearing, along with her strength. But, no.. no, no.. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. She _wasn't going to let it_.

Lucy clenched her teeth and balled her fist tightly, until her knuckles burned white. The Lord stared into her eyes, and his lips parted; what looked to be swirling within them, a galaxy. Never before has he seen something so beautiful, yet so terrifying. Lucy's eyes alone triumphed Layla's brilliant existence, and Jude inwardly cursed himself for thinking such a thing.

Her wings flapped and she brought her fist up into Jude's gut, but she realized that it held no effect. Her shoulders became lax, and a bead of cold sweat rolled down her cheek, mixing in with her blood-soaked hair that clung to her skin. Lucy received a blow to her abdomen. She doubled over, clutching her body while blood poured from the wound in her chest.

Inhaling a wearying breath, Lucy tried to refocus her eyesight. It was bouncing all over the place, not granting her the privilege of vision that wasn't blurry. She was cold, unstable.

He stabbed her once again, but this time, with three of his sharp fingernails against the side of her neck. "This time,_ they'll be stronger_. They'll last longer than twelve years." A crushing force that held the sting of venom coursed through her, and Lucy's eyes trembled, her fingers twitching. It was like everything was being shut down, restricted. She wanted to scream, screech, cry out. She couldn't. Her body wasn't authorizing.. anything. Her powers were slowly being drained of their capability.

Her halo's glow was flickering.

In silent acquiescence, she remained still; she didn't have a choice. "I'm going to murder you in the same fashion as I did Layla," her father whispered against the shell of her ear. The blonde's eyes widened.

There it was again. The visions, memories, whatever they were. This time, the pictures showed more. Much more. There was the stab. The scaled hand. The.. The kind smile of her mother. The terrified look that morphed her features. Their marriage. Lucy's birth. Layla's death. They each flashed through so quickly, but each picture, each situation, stood firmly within her mind.

Lucy didn't know exactly how her mother died, for she was never truly informed, but Jude's words continued to echo throughout her skull.

_"I'm going to murder you in the same fashion as I did Layla."_

Lucy wheezed after she coughed up more blood. "You were never supposed to be born, my daughter." The Immortal Being swayed, trying to muster some strength, even a _little bit more_, to land one last blow. She took a step towards her parent, panting. If those two _fucking _demons hadn't attacked her earlier, and she wasn't already so ailing, the blonde thought she could have had a better chance of defeating her father. Her irises' gleam had the intention of coming off as intimidating, but Lucy no longer had that capability.

"It is time for your life to end." His words were distant and like ice against her skin. He grabbed her throat, but it was as if he wasn't touching her at all. Her eyes repeatedly fluttered close, and her lungs disobediently halted their job when he released his hold and she was falling.

Falling.

Her father's figure became smaller and smaller, yet the look of disapproval he held was burned into her memory. It was like his features alone were condemning her. "Unworthy," he said softly. The tears she shed flew from her eyes, and she smiled sadly. "_Father_," she mouthed, before being engulfed by warmth.

Jude was going to atone for his sins, each and every single one, and she'd be the one to make him. That, she swore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi everyone! Another cliffy, sorry, but don't worry, it definitely doesn't end here! My ideas have just been pouring out of me for this story, so I've been super motivated to write lately! I'd like to give a great thanks to all of you that review, and if you could do it once more in regards to this chapter, it'd make me happy! Did it flow okay? I don't think it did; let me know!

Lastly, please keep in mind that I totally had a picture of The Nether from Minecraft in mind when I was writing these scenes, just in case you couldn't quite picture them, hahaha.


	4. Promise

"Remember, Lucy: the stars of Heaven will always be by your side, okay? No matter what, they'll protect you, even if you're in a horrible, _horrible _situation. They're loyal and loving beings, my daughter. They've never once failed me, and I promise they will not fail you."

Layla Heartfilia was always a woman of her word.

**_[-]_**

It was warm, almost like her mother's endearing embrace. The lava had the intention of consuming Lucy's body entirely with its molten fangs, but a thin layer of.. white shrouded her beaten and tattered body. She could feel the heat against her skin, but it didn't burn like it meant to. Lucy was being engulfed by the liquid, slowly sinking deeper. Shades of reds and oranges and yellows filled her vision accompanied by the occasional black.

But now, the panic and pain she so willingly forgot about for the few seconds of her descent set in, causing the blonde to jerk upwards while widening her eyes. She could breathe within this shield, so to speak―so that was one less thing she had to worry about. But.. turning her head to her left, she looked at her wings.

Her wings her wings her wings. They weren't being protected. They were the only part of her body that _wasn't being protected_.

Hysteric tears bubbled at the corner of Lucy's eyes and she looked from wing to wing, their deterioration rate equal. She could feel it, but it didn't hurt; it was like the feeling of ripping off dead skin that peeled around your fingernails. But this wasn't dead skin, these were her _wings_, her glorious wings that allowed her to glide through the sky of New York City. Choked cries burst past her lips as she watched her wings turn into nothing, tears streaming down her face. "No no," she whimpered, shaking her head while her chest heaved with cries. "No, no!"

The holes within the Immortal Being's body seemed to heal faster and faster the more her wings disappeared. They didn't hurt any longer, no longer hindering her breathing or the function of her organs. But of course. She.. couldn't die, no matter what happened to her body, she came to the conclusion. Her regeneration was inevitable.

Lucy didn't _want _to live. She didn't _want _to continue fighting, to continue living among humans, to continue being _alone_.

When her wings reached their complete demise, a small popping sound echoed throughout the girl's body, and just like that, they were gone. Lucy could no longer feel their weight or their presence. Her tears stopped, simply leaving trails of wet against the softness of her skin, her lips parted as realization finally set in, and her heart ached with sorrow.

She could never get them back. They couldn't regrow. They.. They weren't _limbs_, so.. so.. she couldn't get them back. The wings she inherited from her father, the Demon King. Shouldn't she be happy?

Those thoughts could wait. In this moment, Lucy needed to push aside that matter and swim to the surface and.. and just _get out of there_ before her father realized she wasn't dead. What a fool he was, though; he knew she was immortal, she had told him; did he not believe her?

Describing the swim as tedious was an understatement. Just how far had she sank? Her sense of direction was disoriented; Lucy began to sweat, her thighs ached and her chest felt heavy. It was like someone planted a seat on her sternum and refused to get off.

Finally, after what felt like an hour, Lucy emerged from the liquid quietly, but she gasped for fresh air (as _fresh _as air could be in Hell). She was near what looked like a shore of solely rock and glowing embers with no demons in sight, as far as she could tell. The blonde looked upwards to spot the cliff from which she had fallen from and thankfully, her father was no longer at its edge, lambasting her with his irises alone. She pulled herself from the bubbling lava, it sticking to her like a second skin, its desperate fingers holding onto her body until the very last possible second.

Lucy crawled onto the smooth rock, droplets of cold sweat sliding down the back of her neck and forehead, causing her hair to stick uncomfortably to her skin. The shield that surrounded her slowly disappeared, leaving her fingers trembling. She remained on her hands and knees, staring to the ground. They were gone. Her wings, her astonishing true powers. She was back to being plain Lucy―no, now she was even less than that.

The triangle that rested against her neck burned with a smoldering intensity that made her blood near boil. What was she.. to do now? She didn't know a way out, nor did she know how to evade demons now that she no longer had the means to fly.

Lucy was fucked.

Clenching her teeth roughly, the girl mentally cursed her damn father once again; he reduced her to the pitiful, helpless child she naturally was, and that infuriated her.

"Lu...cy?" Her head snapped up at the sound of her name, a breath of shock quickly escaping her lips. "You.." she snarled, standing up shakily. She swayed, putting up her fists after regaining some sort of balance. "Natsu, servant of my father," she addressed. "That is I, Natsu Dragneel," he confirmed, taking a step towards her.

Lucy's predicament unnerved her. She wasn't fit for a fight, wasn't well enough after what Jude had done. She'd be captured and probably tortured for the-

"I'm not going to hurt you." Natsu got down on one knee, bowing his head, startling Lucy. "You are my Lord's daughter. Please, I beg you for forgiveness, my lady; I had no idea. It is true that you and Lord Jude are not on term with one another, but I cannot allow you to be hurt any longer. I have wronged you and touched your body, forgive me."

What was this?

He paused, his determined eyes meeting her trembling ones. "Follow me, and I will escort you away from this place. I will protect you with my life, I swear it. Your safety is my priority at the moment." Lucy released a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. Her lips curled and her eyebrows morphed to fit with the almost offended, baffled expression that fit her features. "What are you trying to pull here, demon?" Natsu stood up, placing his clawed hand over his heart. "I'm not trying to pull anything, Lady Lucy. Also, I am sorry about your wings. I know how precious they are."

The blonde's eyes began to brim with tears at his words; she knew. She knew he was sincere and everything suddenly felt five times lighter than before. "Y-you.. You mean it?" she asked hesitantly, lowering her arms to her sides. Natsu nodded his head, a soft smile coming across his face.

She felt, deep down inside, like she could learn to trust him.

The pinkette's thoughts of wanting to keep her all to himself had eventually faded the more the reality of the situation dawned on him. There was no way he could do that, _think _about that. She was Jude's _daughter_ for Makarov's sake!

"You'll stay by me? You will? You'll stray from my father and stay with me?" Lucy questioned Natsu with such eagerness and desperation that it caused the demon to sputter out incoherent, flustered responses.

"I-I, Lady Lucy, you know I-"

The look on that damn girl's face made him want to jump in the lava himself. "You will not? No.. you cannot. I see. Then I shall be taking my leave, Natsu Dragneel." Lucy took a single step but was stopped by an invisible, ice-cold glue that stuck her feet to the rock. A nauseating tingle ran relentlessly across her skin. It gradually progressed into tiny pinches and then to stabs within thirty seconds, as if the force Hell was trying to drive her out. Her throat shed a choked cry and her hand flew to her neck, feeling the markings pulse violently.

It felt like someone was branding her.

Why hadn't they reacted that way when she first entered the place; was it because they were weakened after all of these years? Lucy guessed the latter was true.

"I ne... I need..." Lucy clutched her skin tighter, taking a wobbly step forward, her legs feeling like lead. Her knees buckled, causing her to fall to her knees. Natsu jumped forwards, rushing to her side, genuine concern aimed at the girl. "Are you okay? What's happening now?"

"Get me.. G-get me out of here," she breathlessly said, causing the pinkette to nod, quickly scooping her within his arms. "Excuse me my lady." She cried out, feeling her body now aflame, clutching onto his shirt. "This will be a bumpy ride."

**_[-]_**

The demon escaped with anything but ease. He was spotted twice, much to his dismay. They were his friends though, Erza and Gajeel; regardless of that fact, if they were to report him, he'd be banished, Natsu was sure, for acting against the King.

This was dangerous. But it was Lucy. Even though Jude was his king, she was more important. Besides, Natsu's loyalty was running thin.

Despite those two brief encounters, the male made it out of Hell successfully. He flew to the building they held their confrontation in, now pitch dark inside. Except, it was strange. Her hair and halo held a faint glow that illuminated her tranquil features. She was sleeping; she must have passed out on the way here.

Why did she act like that before? There were no visible wounds and nothing was happening around them. Maybe it was the red circles? Was it? What _were _those things anyway? Natsu decided to ask her when she woke. And, it wasn't long before she did so.

Lucy's eyes slowly fluttered open, a feeling of relaxation taking hold of her shoulders, unlike before when she was in Hell. Her neck ached with a tight knot; she was sitting upwards against the wall. She could hear breathing and sensed another presence, so she called out hesitantly, "Nat..su?"

"I'm here," he answered. It was too dark for her to make out his appearance or exact whereabouts, but he could see her faintly. "What did the Lord do to your neck?"

"...It's a seal."

"Oh."

That explained things.

"Hey... Why do you glow?" Lucy made an almost inaudible squeak of surprise at his question, a soft chuckle following afterwards. "I don't _glow_," she mocked. "It's just.. I don't know. It's my angel side of me I guess, that makes my halo and hair glow."

And with that, Natsu's previous suspicions were made confirmed.

"So you are a Holy Being as well as a Demonic Being." The blonde nodded her head and downcast her eyes. "I am." As soon as the words left her lips, the demon was right in front of her face, eyes wide with fascination. "Are you really!" he exclaimed joyfully. He beamed. "Yeah?" she chuckled nervously, face contorted into confusion at his reaction.

"No, I... Sorry, my lady, it's just I've never seen a being such as yourself." He paused, eyeing her halo thoroughly. "You're interesting and.. extremely nice to look at." The female straightened her back and her cheeks began to heat up. "Very interesting," he repeated quietly. Never before has an individual complimented her in that way, let alone a _handsome _one. She was relatively.. _new _to the whole social interaction thing. Sure she had friends when she was younger, but that was over ten years ago.

"Thank you, I guess," she mumbled, bashfully turning her head.

After a bit of silence, she asked, "So what now?" Natsu bit his lip. "I need to return. Lord Jude will become suspicious if I'm not around." Lucy averted her eyes back to the demon and nodded her head. "I see." He stood up and expanded his wings, walking toward the opening in the wall. "Will you return?" she called after him hopefully, irises glued to the floor. Natsu risked a gaze in her direction and closed his eyes briefly. "I will."

He was about to take off when Lucy called out to him one last time. "Natsu I!... I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hello! I apologize for the late, as well as uneventful, update. Things will be picking up from here on out, I think.


	5. By the Shore

Natsu returned to his home with a relieved huff of breath. Jude didn't notice his absence, which meant his relatively comfortable life would be spared. But, two demons were awaiting his arrival within his shack of a house. When Natsu opened the three-plank door, he was greeted by an intimidating aura, accompanied by an irritated one that made him take a quick step backwards.

"Get your ass in here," a female voice commanded, too laced with malice for it to be anyone other than Erza Scarlet. Natsu smiled sheepishly, a nervous laugh bubbling within his throat, and walked into his dark house. The flames that licked around the surrounding rock illuminated the two figures: one with their arms folded over their chest while the other held a glare so unpleasant Natsu considered turning heel and returning to Lucy.

"H..ey, Erza, Gajeel."

Erza flicked a long strand of crimson hair over her shoulder and sighed, features relaxing. "You're going to explain yourself, you know that don't you?" She raised a fierce eyebrow in expectation, and Natsu gulped. "Yeah, of course."

"Good decision."

It wasn't like the male even _had _a choice here. What the lady says goes, despite her being a few ranks below him. Most of the time, he had to admit, she made the best calls out of all the higher-ups. Except for his father, admittedly.

The demon had explained the situation in detail and the other two listened intently, taking in the severity of the pinkette's actions.

"Natsu, are you insane? You can't interact with her. She's an angel, Jude's _daughter_―however in the hell that's possible. He'll kill you," Gajeel said, and Erza agreed. "Do you think that _matters _you guys? Lucy is Jude's daughter, technically speaking, the next to rule. She's still considered higher than me, than _you both_, so it's only right to treat her with the utmost respect." Natsu paused. "You should do the same."

"That's impossible, Natsu!" Erza scolded, flapping her wings instinctively upon her temper flaring. "If Jude doesn't accept her, then neither can we. She's _forbidden _to step foot in here."

The pink-haired demon bit back a growl. He _knew _that. He knew. But still! There was something about her that _drew _him to her, like an alluring stench that manipulated his rationality and convinced him to stick besides her. Lucy was royalty, at least in his eyes.

"What if we overthrow him?" Natsu blurted, almost on accident, which earned him a sharp gasp and a hand clamped over his mouth. Erza's warm hands restricted his speech and she dug her sharp nails into his cheek, drawing blood. "You truly are insane, aren't you? You fool?" she asked in a dire whisper, afraid another being could be listening in. Natsu ripped her hand away, wincing, wiping away the liquid. "Lucy could be the next ruler if Jude was gone. She is nothing like the Lord, Erza. Wouldn't you like to not live in constant fear?"

"Natsu, quit your blabbering," Gajeel chimed in. "There's no way that could happen."

"There is a way." Natsu's eyes were aflame with sheer determination. "If you only let me explain, I'm sure you'll both change your minds."

**_[-]_**

Lucy couldn't stop crying and her wails only continued to get louder the more the aching realness of her situation dawned upon her. She was hunched over, hugging herself, while her tears landed on her knees. She truly was the definition of petty.

The girl has never wanted to die so badly than she does know. Maybe, maybe if she were to explode, then maybe she'd be able to die.

_If only_.

It has been six days since Natsu's departure and, she wondered if he'd ever return. Was he simply deceiving her, playing with her vulnerable emotions? Of course he was. Has there ever been a demon who kept his word?

Lucy's sadness was then replaced with anger and the harsh feeling of betrayal. How could she be so fucking stupid as to believe a _demon_?

She was fed up.

Wiping away the dampness of her cheeks, she stood up shakily. Her immediate thought was to expand her wings, but when she flexed her muscles, all her back did was tense up. "Damn this," she muttered, walking to the doorway.

The way down the flights of stairs was troublesome and exhausting; she wasn't used to a strenuous amount of travel on foot. Now, she thought, she could walk among the humans and finally blend in, if only a little.

She'd walk as far as her legs would carry her.

_Later_

"Well where is she?! I thought you said she'd be here!"

"I thought so too! This is where I left her!"

"I already searched every floor, Natsu. She isn't here."

"_Fuck_!" Natsu growled, pacing around the hallway of the thirteenth floor. Erza and Gajeel stood against the wall, arms crossed. "We need to find her," the demon announced, anxiety ripping through his skin like razors. Where could she have gone on foot? Could another being have taken her?

"She could be _anywhere_, Natsu. How do you expect us to find her? Besides, it's getting dark," said Erza. Gajeel turned the steel on one of his circular earrings. "We gotta get back," he snarled. "Lord Jude is gonna notice we're gone. You out of all demons should know he don't like when we're with the humans."

"Don't you think I know that," Natsu snapped.

"Don't forget that Igneel isn't our father," the scarlet-haired Demonic Being added. "If we get in trouble, we don't have anyone to lessen the blow."

They were just telling him the things he already _knew_, dammit. Natsu groaned and shot the other demons a glare. "We're going to fucking find Lady Lucy even if it takes us all night. Screw the Lord." Erza and Gajeel shared a blank look, mentally agreeing. "Whatever you say, Boss," they said in unison.

The three hours they spent searching allowed them to come into contact with those they won't soon forget.

Natsu ducked against a trashcan, the other two following suit. A bubbly happiness blossomed and spread within his belly and a mischievous grin split his cheeks. There ahead walked three female Holy Beings, glowing white and oblivious to the demons' presence. Natsu wanted to _attack_; he was beginning to salivate but Erza stuck her nail straight through his wing, causing him to cringe dramatically and bare his teeth for a second. "That fuckin' hurt," he said in a low, hushed tone. Erza rolled her eyes. "Calm down. We're all excited here but we need to stay focused." Even the redhead's hands were trembling with excitement. She could only fantasize about ripping their wings off as if she were plucking a feather from a chicken. It was a natural instinct.

They continued to watch the three angels.

"They look like they're lookin' for something," Gajeel whispered, his eyes following the movements of the smallest Holy Being. The girl had an orange headband tied in her hair; the sudden color stood out against the rest of her lithe body. Her sea blue hair was wavy and it bounced against her shoulders each time she took a light step. But her _wings_, oh her wings. They were larger than the other two's, Gajeel could tell. Its feathers looked so soft and how he wished he could just rip them off and―!

"I want _her_," he groaned, and the other two individuals followed his gaze. He licked his lips and sighed through his nose.

Erza bit back an aroused moan, drawing a bead of blood from her lip. "I want the one with white hair," she murmured, watching the angel with long hair as pure as the glow around her. Her captivating eyes were welcoming and friendly which made Erza shudder in euphoria. "And you're the one who told _me _to calm down.." Natsu muttered.

"Let's go talk to them," the pinkette suggested, beginning to stand. He looked back to the other Demonic Beings and while rolling his eyes at their anticipation he repeated, "_Talk_. Not toy with."

"Well.. maybe a little," he whispered afterwards.

After a brief, hesitant pause, Erza and Gajeel followed Natsu out into the open. They almost blended in with the darkness of night while the angels stood out, unconsciously inviting in beasts.

"Holy Beings," Erza's strong voice boomed as they approached the females. Each of their head's snapped over to the demons and their eyes widened in bone-chilling fear; they blanched. It almost made Gajeel hard.

"Levy, Juvia, go, run," the one Erza had her eyes on commanded, her shocked eyes narrowing in the matter of a second. She shielded the other angels with her wing stretched outward, resolve strong within her mind.

"Hoooh? A bold one," the redhead mocked, raising her eyebrows, interested. "We aren't here to fight you. We just want information," Natsu chimed, stepping past Erza with his wings tucked against his shoulder blades.

"How can we trust you?" the smallest one said, making herself visible. The raven-haired demon's greedy red eyes took in the female's body and courageousness and for a second, he found it difficult to breathe.

Natsu was going to be blunt; the girl's question went unheeded. "Do you know of Lucy Heartfilia is? Is the name familiar?"

At that, the three angel's eyes turned to saucers and their wings pressed against their backs as a dog's ears would his head.

"Lucy?" the short one whispered, and then in a flash of white and orange, she was pressing her hands against Natsu's chest. He stumbled back two steps but quickly retained his balance. "Heartfilia? Where? Where is she?!" Natsu raised a bored eyebrow at her desperateness despite his own inner frantic-ness. "That's what I'd like to find out."

"Levy, get away from him please," the other bluenette said, holding her hand against her large chest. Levy obeyed, backing up to where she once stood but keeping her chocolate brown eyes fixed on Natsu.

"We.. We sense something," the one with white hair announced. "Now with.. what you've said, it kind of confirms it. It may be.. It's probably Lucy and it's.. it's suffocating."

"Where is it coming from?"

The angel pointed past them.

"By the shore."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hello guys! I ended it there because I wanted to get this chapter out so I didn't have to worry about it anymore (I'm going to focus all of my writing time into the various other stories that I have in my drafts for the time being, so I'm unsure of when I'll update next).

Thank you for the reviews, and I hope that you'll leave one for this chapter as well, please!


End file.
